Kenshin's weekness
by Korai Rumikashi
Summary: Sainon has been searching for Kenshin's weekness for fifteen years now. But chance takes a slight turn when he finds the dojo that Kenshin currently resides it, and it is almost certain that he has found what he's been searching for.
1. Kenshin's Weakness

Korai Rumikashi: Hi, this is my first Rirouni Kenshin story, so go easy on me, and be warned that it might not be very good. I'd also like to take into consideration that I don't own Rirouni Kenshin; why would I be writing a fan fic if I did? Anyway, here is chapter one of my story. PRETTY PLEASE(!!!!!!!!!!) REVIEW! Happy reading.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Chapter One  
Kenshin's weakness  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and let the wind sing in his ears. He recalled the dream he had just had that night, and in silence, he began to worry.  
  
-DREAM-  
  
Kaoru sat with her sweet tea in her hands. All color inverted as she took a sip, and suddenly, she was motionless. Then a hand grabbed her round the waist and pulled her away. Kenshin called for her, but all he got in return was sinister cackling that echoed all around him.  
  
-REALITY-  
  
"Kenshin," Sanosuke ran down the hill to speak to Kenshin, "It was hard, but I've finally managed to get that freakish medicine man, Jihoshi, to leave!" Kenshin stopped, "Hey, Kenshin, you alright?"  
Kenshin was startled, "Ugn? Oh, I'm okay."  
"Yoo-hoo! Hey guys, if you want any dinner, you'd better get up here before Yahiko finishes it all by himself!" Kaoru called.  
"Okay, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin turned to Sanosuke, "Keep your eyes open. I have a bad feeling, that I do."  
Sanosuke looked at him confusedly, "Uh, okay.(?)"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Everyone sat around the table and exchanged stories about what they had done that day, what they planned to do tomorrow, and the next week. While each person took their turn, koaru walked out with some sweet tea and fruit on a wooden platter.  
Kenshin looked up and stared at the tea with his "Batosai" eyes, but said nothing.  
"Desert us served!" Kaoru said happily. "I decided to stop baking you deserts, since the last time I made brownies you couldn't taste anything but char for a week. It's safer this way." She put the platter down and gave Yahiko a look, as to say, 'No comment from you or it's curtains for you.'  
Yahiko decided not to say something rude and obnoxious, and instead he said, "Why don't you wear hair ribbons anymore?" He asked.  
"It's the cooler season, I don't need it any more." Kaoru lifted the tea bowl to her lips, when Kenshin suddenly leapt across the table and took it from her.  
"Kenshin? What was that for?" Kaoru watched as he took the tea and poured down Yahiko's pet eel's throat. The eel twitched, then stopped moving.  
"What was in her tea that killed my eel?"  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was apparently fairly afraid. "Someone has tried to paralyze her. The eel will live, as Miss Kaoru would have, but it was better to keep anything from happening at all. Well, don't worry, I'm sure a hot bath would feel nice after that scare, then the two of you should get some sleep. It's late already."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sanosuke hiked up the hill to speak with Kenshin that night, whilst Yahiko and Kaoru went to sleep. "Who did it?" Sanosuke asked quietly. "Sainon.." Kenshin explained, "He's been searching for my weakness for 15 years.I fear he may have found it." "You and all your grudges." Sanosuke processed the information, "He must have been disguised as that ruddy medicine man!" Kenshin said nothing, but stared out into space. "That's the only way he could have gotten the paralysis potion in Kaoru-" Sanosuke stopped short, "We've left her all alone! If that guy is searching for your weakness." "Oh no, that's right! Miss Kaoru!!!" Kenshin turned towards the dojo and heard a scream. "NO!!!"  
  
-KAORU'S ROOM-  
  
Kaoru brushed her long hair before lying down on her cot. Sighing, she wondered why someone would by trying to paralyze her. Opening her eyes, she screamed at the sight that met her eyes.  
A man, no shorter than Sanosuke, with thin pupils and long pointy face stared down at her from the ceiling. He dropped down on top of her and smiled with pointy teeth.  
"Heh heh heh, missy, I sure made an unsuccessful potion in your tea, didn't I?"  
"You! You were the medicine man, weren't you?  
"Hmmm, but now I will find an easier way of defeating you.with my martial arts skills. Hahaha, you can't possibly win!" He laughed.  
"What exactly do you want from me? Whatever it is, I'm sure there's a more civil way to solve this than fighting." Kaoru aimed a punch at the man's face. She missed, and sent her fist into the wall. She winced.  
He came around behind her and smacked her against the wall. "Well, you." he pulled back on her hair, "are the Batosai's weakness. And if you are his weakness," he then twisted Kaoru's arm behind her back, "then it will be easy to use you against him."  
Kaoru kicked him, "I am not about to let you, or anyone else, use me against Kenshin!"  
"That she most certainly is not!" Kenshin appeared in the doorway. "Sainon Setoku, leave her out of this. This fight is between you and me."  
Sainon let go of Kaoru's hair. "All right then, Batosai." He drew a sword, "Let's go!"  
They engaged in an intense battle. Kenshin threw thrusts here and there, and Sainon would dodge. Then he would thrust, and so on. Sainon evaded every one of Kenshin's blows. Suddenly, Kenshin found an opening, and just as he struck, Sainon pulled Kaoru in front of him.  
Kaoru screamed seeing Kenshin's sword inches from her face. Kenshin thrust his sword downward to avoid striking her.  
Sainon cackled, "Pretty missy." He licked her ear, and pulled a dagger to her throat, "Don't worry, missy, you'll see him again soon, if the Batosai can figure out all my puzzles in time!" Sainon laughed maliciously as Kaoru struggled in his iron grasp. He then disappeared with Kaoru in his arms quicker than an arrow.  
"Miss Kaoru!!!" Kenshin ran outside, but Sainon was long-gone.  
"Who is that guy?" Sanosuke asked.  
"My cousin." .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Will Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko be able to solve Sainon's puzzles in order  
to save Kaoru? If you are interested please see:  
  
Chapter Two  
"Riddle of Tears"  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Korai Rumikashi: Well, please review! 2nd chapter is bound to come out soon, so hold your patients, and I'll have it up soon. And if you have any suggestions, go ahead and give me some. THANK YOU! 


	2. Riddle of Tears

Korai Rumikashi: Well, here's what you've all been waiting for, the second chapter. Please review, because I've not received very many from the first chapter either. Happy reading. (I don't own anything in this story but the plot!)  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Riddle of Tears  
  
Sanosuke clenched his fists, and looked out the open door. His eyes met Kenshin's. "Well? Your cousin? Would you mind explaining what he's doing here, and why he's just taken off with the mistress of this dojo?"  
Yahiko, who had slipped in just as Sainon had taken off, drew his wooden sword, "Kenshin, I want to hear the story. Why has he taken off with the closest thing to a sister I've ever had!?" Yahiko was breathing heavily now, and apparently was trying to control himself.  
Kenshin turned back toward the open door, and closed his eyes. "Sainon is my cousin, from my mother's side. We were both trained at the same dojo when we were little. Sainon was always slower, and was always more distracted when it came to learning sword techniques. So, later, he joined a new dojo, and we went our separate ways. Fifteen years ago, our dojo and his collided in battle. They challenged us, and we gladly accepted. We slaughtered everyone, except Sainon, and his master. Sainon's master begged for death rather than shame, but Sainon swore then, and there, that he would one day find my weakness, and use it to cause me as much pain and anguish as he and his master had once had to writhe in. Five years after that, the revolution came about, and he had not had a chance to fulfill his oath. Now.I fear years of hate and revenge might bring him too far."  
"In other words.Kaoru's in extreme danger, isn't she?" Yahiko was shaking now.  
"What do you think we can do?" Sano asked, trying to be reasonable. "I assume, that he'll leave a note or something."  
Kenshin nodded, "Let's hope that she'll be safe tonight."  
  
-IN SAINON'S PLACE-  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. She had blacked out somewhere between the dojo, and this strange place she was now sitting in. looking around, she found herself in a room full of clocks. Each one ticked noisily. Slowly, Kaoru began to recall the past events. As she reflected on that hideous face, the man himself walked in through a hidden door.  
"Hello, missy, awake now aren't we?" he ran his tongue over his pointed teeth, "Oh, you have no idea how fun this is going to be!"  
"How much fun is what going to be?" she asked backing up into the corner defensively. "Kenshin won't come after me.just you wait, he's not going to let you use me against him."  
"Come now, missy, you and I both know he'll do anything to keep you safe and sound. And he'll pay for what he's done to me." he walked over to her, and took her hand, "I've devised a set of rings, and traps that he will encounter that will cause him pain enough. Of course, in the end, he'll have witnessed so much, that he'll wish that he'd never been born!" He crunched her fingers and twisted her arm. Kaoru grimaced at the pain, but made no sound. While she was unable to move her arm, he slipped a black ring on her finger. He smiled maliciously, and walked out the door.  
Kaoru clutched her throbbing arm, 'Kenshin.'  
  
-DOJO-  
  
Yahiko silently scrubbed the dishes that he'd normally have thought of every excuse to avoid. But now that Kaoru was gone, he felt a sense of duty as the only student of the Kamiya Kashin.  
Sano was cracking his knuckles in front of the lake, while Kenshin skipped stones across it.  
The quiet breeze was interrupted by a dart that flew right in front of Sanosuke's face, and landed in the bark of the tree right next to him. Sanosuke turned, and pulled out a long thin stream of paper that read:  
  
She lies in the castle of Hitein Kaorugi. If you wish to see her alive again, then you must prepare yourself with means besides the art of the sword.  
  
Kenshin snatched it, read it a few times, then pocketed it. "Get Yahiko, we're leaving."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
By the time Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko arrived, the sun had begun to set once again. Yahiko looked quietly into Kenshin's eyes, and saw they weren't the placid eyes that normally accompanied his face, but they were the fierce eyes that only blazed when Kenshin was angry, or worse, when he was turning back into the Batosai.  
Yahiko touched the tall iron-gate that guarded the castle walls, and immediately jumped back as though he'd been burned.  
"Ah! Don't touch it, it hurts!" Yahiko said, and Kenshin bent over to touch Yahiko's hand. He looked and saw that a black band had appeared on Yahiko's finger.  
"What's this?" Kenshin touched the black band, and one appeared on his finger too. "Hmmm."  
"Looks like the only way in is the gate.allow me," he pulled on the gate, and it opened enough for them to get in, but he grimaced afterward as he too had a ring on his finger.  
"C'mon, Kaoru's in there some where, and it's up to us to get her out of there!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
As they approached the entrance hall, they noticed with dismay, that it forked into three different passageways.  
"Let's split up, it might be easier to find her that way," Kenshin stated. Taking the central hall, as the others took the left and right.  
  
Kenshin walked for about three minutes, before he found the end of the hallway. And when he did, he wished they'd all stayed together. Sanosuke and Yahiko were tangled in some sort of mass of vines. It looked as though it was constricting as they moved, and strangling the air from their lungs.  
"Sano.Yahiko! Hold on." Kenshin looked around the room, and saw Sainon in the corner.  
"Tsk, tsk.you can't help your friends now. You, them, and your dear missy are all bound by the riddle of tears!" He pointed to Yahiko's finger.  
"Hey! I'm the only one that can call her missy!" Sanosuke said breathlessly.  
Suddenly, Kenshin felt his chest tightening, pulling the air from him. He looked at the ring. It glowed slightly, then dimmed, and the pain went away.  
"With those rings, I can make anyone of you feel a splinter of the pain of one of the others wearing it, or, I can multiply it by large sums. All it takes is the tap of a finger." He pointed at a white ring on his finger. "Now, Himura, touch me, and your friends could get seriously hurt. Endure the pain, and they might make it home in one piece.what will it be?"  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Will Kenshin be able to defeat Sainon without hurting his friends? If you're interested see chapter 3! .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Korai Rumikashi: Well Folks, that's all I've written so far, and I don't know what I'm going to call chapter three, so don't fuss (just be patent). Chapter three will come out soon, so, read this until then! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The little button down there that says 'go' click it! NOW! Okay, I'm open to suggestions, and constructive criticism if you just click the 'go' button. Are you still reading? Well if you had pressed 'go' you wouldn't be! 


	3. Sacrifice

Korai Rumikashi: Sorry y'all, I had an extremely busy summer, so I was unable to post this as soon as I would have liked. Yeah. But here it is at last. Please read and Review. This isn't the last chapter, but it is sort of the climax, I think. Any suggestions are allowed, as long as they are polite and constructive! And without further ado.enjoy! Oh, and if there's a lot of spelling errors, I'm really sorry, because I was tired when I wrote this, and yeah. So, read, AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Chapter Three  
Sacrifice  
  
Kenshin glared with amber eyes. Sainon had gone too far.  
"I'll endure your pain, if you keep my friends safe."  
"Oh, I can't guarantee that they won't get hurt, but I can guarantee that they will get hurt if you don't endure the pain." Sainon stood a head and shoulders above Kenshin. His eyes glinted dangerously.  
"Fine." Kenshin narrowed his eyes defiantly, "I'm not afraid."  
"Come, we must make this interesting.unsheathe your sword. Mind you, I don't want to fight a defenseless coward who is unwilling to make sacrifices for his own good. That's what made you weak. You couldn't kill me because we have the same blood running through our veins, we're 'family'. Hah! You should have slaughtered me like you slaughtered my real family.like you slaughtered our dojo! Then I wouldn't be back to slaughter your family, to cause you pain, to manipulate your sanity!" He lunged at Kenshin.  
Kenshin side stepped out of the way, and waited for the next blow. It came fast, Sainon twisted his wrist backwards and landed the flat of his sword on Kenshin's hip. Kenshin dropped and rolled to Sainon's left. Sainon struck down at Kenshin's ribcage, but Kenshin blocked. Sainon hurled himself around and prepared to side slash. Kenshin raised his sword to guard the next blow that aimed for his face. Sainon switched the sword to his other hand and thrust down on Kenshin's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle, and he fell.  
"Oooh," he chided, "I think the little missy felt that one." he playfully taped his ring.  
"Miss Kaoru!.." Kenshin shook as he got up, his eyes were violent amber, "You vile demon.you're too much of a coward to hurt me on my own, you're using the ones who are close to me to do your dirty work for you!!!" Kenshin cried out and struck with unfathomable speed.  
Sainon staggered back as the reverse blade struck him squarely in the ribs. Sainon sneered, "Well, I see we still have a temper...tsk tsk, little cousin, it seems like you need a time out. Don't take too long, Himura, I'd hurry and find your little missy before she's permanently damaged!" Sainon cackled and threw something that flashed when it came in contact with the ground, and when the bright light faded, he had disappeared.  
"Kenshin." Sano wheezed. Kenshin ran over to him as fast a he could. "Save the little missy. Waste no more time."  
  
-IN KAORU'S CELL-  
  
Kaoru was slightly dazed. All the clocks in the room weren't allowing her to think properly. Trying to clear her mind, she tried to think of a way to warn Kenshin.  
'He's probably already here.. And if he isn't..Oh, maybe if I smash all of the clocks, he'll hear me up here.' Kaoru kicked a stool in one of the corners, "Grrr, that medicine man imposter.he's going to wish he hadn't gotten himself involved with Kenshin."  
Just then there was an earsplitting ring in her ears. Her shoulder felt as if it had been split in two, and the ring on her finger pulsated and throbbed. Kaoru screamed, she couldn't help it, turning her head she examined her aching shoulder. To her surprise, nothing was wrong. There was no visual damage, her shoulder wasn't bleeding or bruised.the ring. Kaoru looked down at her ring, which was pulsing with the rhythm of her heart beat. 'The ring did it.what had that man said about it?.' her thoughts were interrupted as the hidden door was once again opened. "Oh, I see you've discovered the power of the ring.the power of pain." Sainon hissed. "Kenshin..what have you done to Kenshin?" Kaoru lunged at him, but he put his hand on her still throbbing shoulder. Kaoru folded under the pain and tears welled up in her eyes. "I see Kenshin's wound must still be.tender." He fingered a lock of her hair, "Such a pity that a fine missy like you is going to go to waste." "You monster, what do you want?" she brushed her hair out of his hands. "Heh." Drawing a tiny dagger from his belt, he cut a long slit across the inside of Kaoru's arm. "Stop! What do you want?" Kaoru gave a quiet whimper and squeezed one of his hands, trying to relieve the pain. He looked into her eyes, and cupped her chin, "I want revenge." Pulling her to her feet, he removed his hand from her chin. He seated her on the stool in the corner, and put away his dagger. He then drew a sallow bottle from his belt pouch and poured in along Kaoru's cut. Kaoru winced at the burning sensation, "What is that? What are you putting on me?" Before Sainon could have even answered, Kaoru collapsed into his chest. Gently supporting her, he carefully wrapped her arm in cloth. Then, with seamless effort, lifted her up, and carried her down the passage behind the door. 'Kenshin' Was Kaoru's last thought inside the castle's walls.  
  
-HALLWAY-  
  
Kenshin ignored the pain in his shoulder; the image of Kaoru in some dark room writhing in pain urged him forward.  
'How am I supposed to find her? This castle is huge.she could be anywhere!' Suddenly he stopped. He heard shuffling ahead. Then he darted for the source of the sound.  
When Kenshin reached the end of three long hallways, he stopped. The sight that met his eyes nearly stopped his heart from beating. In the center of the musty old ballroom, was an altar. On that stone altar lay Kaoru, cold and motionless.  
Kenshin raced to be at her side, but from the shadows, Sainon stepped forward and blocked Kenshin's clear passage toward her.  
"Looking for someone?" Sainon rasped, "Oh, yes, the girl is very ill, yes very ill indeed. As a medicine man, you can form your own wonderful toxins.perfect for any situation." Sainon licked his knife-like teeth. "All you need are the proper, shall we say, test subjects."  
"Sainon.let her live!" Kenshin's voice trembled with fear, pain, anguish, hate, and love. "You have no feelings for the ones I love.you care not about their well-being, just as long as you beat me!" Kenshin drew his sword, "Your dojo challenged us! We didn't bring it upon ourselves to kill you! You sneered and laughed at us during our practices.then you finally challenged us, and we beat you like drums. You brought it upon yourself, Sainon!  
"I didn't ask you to hurt my friends.please, let her go. If you want me, take me.not those I've endangered."  
"I cannot save your missy, dear cousin, because I have yet to make a successful antidote! And, I cannot decide which is worse; the thought of leaving you alive, but knowing that you were unable to save the ones close to you, or just killing the lot of you here and now."  
Kenshin had had enough. He drew his sword, "Let a dual determine our fates. You win, and you take me. My friends go home safely, and you never bother them again.and see to it that you cure Kaoru."  
"You win," continued Sainon, "and I let you all go, and never bother you again. Are we agreed?"  
Kenshin nodded, then they prepared to engage in battle.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Can Kenshin save himself, let alone his friends? If you care to know the ending of this story, see chapter four! .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Korai Rumikashi: Well, what did you think? Go down to the GO button to let me know! Chapter four will be out soon, or my cousin will kill me, but don't let that stop you from reviewing! I need the reviews like I need oxygen, so, REVIEW!!!!! Also, if you like comedy, and yu-gi-oh, read the works of Ethelflaed, that's my cousin. She's the one who got me into this whole story thing. So, happy reading.AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Desperate Ending

Korai Rumikashi: I forgot to say I don't own Rirouni Kenshin in the last chapter, so I'll say it twice here: I don't own Rirouni Kenshin. I don't own Rirouni Kenshin. Hey, did you like chapter three? Well, here's chapter four, the FINAL chapter.I think I did pretty well with this one! Although, I haven't done Kaoru justice. She's not such a weak little damsel in distress.I'll fix that in my next fan fic, that I will. Sorry, excuse the pun (if you can call THAT a pun). Well, enjoy! OH, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! I LOVE reviews **hugs reviews** Yay! K, read so you can review now! .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Chapter Four  
Desperate Ending  
  
-THE VINES-  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko struggled, but to no avail. Finally, Sano had an  
idea.  
"Hey! Yahiko," he rasped, "can you squeeze your arm out just enough to  
reach my boot?"  
"I could try." Yahiko stretched, but his arm wasn't long enough. "I  
can't, your boot's to far down!" Yahiko gulped in breath.  
Sanosuke strained, "I'll see what I can do to fix that."  
Sanosuke raised his knees with a tremendous effort. "There, can you  
reach my boot now?"  
Yahiko reached, "Ugn..Yeah! I got it. Now what?...What's this?"  
Yahiko pulled out a long knife.  
"Alright, boy, you'd better be careful not to drop that. It's  
our ticked out of here!"  
  
-BALLROOM-  
  
Sainon raised his sword above his head, while Kenshin held his  
in the 'Katonna' stance. Like lightning the two's swords clashed in  
the song of silver steel. Kenshin thrust sharply at Sainon's neck,  
which was avoided, then countered by an equally sharp side slash at  
Kenshin's waist. Kenshin leapt above Sainon, barely avoiding his  
slash. Kenshin planned on using a double-edged strike down upon  
Sainon's shoulders. He ended up guarding against an upward thrust from  
Sainon. Kenshin landed on one knee and Sainon, once again, licked his  
pointed teeth.  
Kenshin's mind swarmed with faded images. First of his dream.then the look on Kaoru's face when he'd almost struck her with his blade..then of Sano and Yahiko suffocating in that mass of creepers..the black rings..then Sainon's hideous face..and finally to Kaoru's cold and delicate form lying on the altar.  
Kenshin roared. His eyes were brassy amber, flecked with red. With speed unknown to man, Kenshin disarmed Sainon, and aimed his sword for his cousin's throat.  
"Prepare for death, Sainon." Before Kenshin could do more, Sainon drew a dagger and slew himself.  
"I'd rather slay myself than be beaten by you again!" Sainon slumped to his knees, "You've got a fine woman, there.take care of her-" Sainon slipped an azure bottle in Kenshin's hands. Then his heart ceased to beat, and breath no longer flowed through his lungs. He was gone, for good this time.  
Kenshin trembled.he'd almost broken his oath.  
Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted as Sano and Yahiko burst in.  
"Kenshin.did you." Yahiko stared first from Kenshin, then to Sainon, then back to Kenshin.  
"No, he did it himself.." Kenshin thought, 'I almost did do it..I am just as bad as he was.'  
"Koaru!" Sanosuke was nearly run over as Yahiko rushed to Kaoru's side. "Koaru..you're so cold..we need to get out of here.fast!"  
Sano reached for Kaoru, and lifted her with ease, "Come on, Kenshin.there's nothing more we can do.he was doomed from the start."  
Kenshin turned and followed them out of the castle.  
  
-DOJO-  
  
Megumi poured the contents of the azure bottle down Kaoru's throat. "I'm not sure if we've taken care of her in time.the poison was applied directly into her blood stream.Yahiko, I need more blankets. Sano, more water.." when the two had left, Megumi placed Kaoru's hand in Kenshin's.  
"She needs you more than she needs me, right now." Megumi left them alone for a few moments.  
Kenshin lifted Kaoru, and held her close to him. "There are not words for the feelings I have towards Yahiko.Sano.Megumi.or you. But, every time someone tries to take revenge on me, you, and the rest, end up getting hurt. And every time.I get angrier and angrier..I can't continue to do this to you, that I can't!" he pulled out the hair ribbon she'd given him, and placed it around her neck, then gently laid her back down. "I.apologize, Kaoru.I know you can't hear me.but.." Kenshin pulled his pack over his shoulders, "I'm less of a danger to you when I'm a wanderer.after all, that's what I am. Good bye" he placed a note on the dresser, and walked out the door.  
  
-KOARU'S DREAM-  
  
Kenshin stood framed by the doorway, "You never know when I may pack up, and wander off again." Kenshin turned away from her and plodded away.  
"KENSHIN! No.we need you.I need you..KENSHIN! Come back! NO! Kenshin..."  
Kaoru's eyes bolted open, and she stared at a very surprised Megumi. "KENSHIN!!!! Where's Kenshin?!"  
Megumi said nothing, but looked at the door. Kaoru followed her gaze, and leapt out of bed.  
"NO!" Kaoru ran out the door to the porch.  
"Kaoru! You shouldn't be out of bed, you're too weak!" Megumi chased after Kaoru, followed by Yahiko and Sano.  
Kaoru shrank to her knees, clutching her hair ribbon. She stared at the still swinging double doors..her breath was slow and shallow, "Wanderer."  
Sanosuke nodded inwardly; he completely understood Kenshin's reasoning, even if it was foolish.  
  
The group herded Kaoru inside again, with a tremendous effort. When Kaoru had fallen asleep again, Megumi found the note on the dresser. After Megumi had finished reading it, she looked up at Sano and Yahiko, "Don't worry.I'm sure we'll see him again."  
  
-The End-  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Will Kenshin return? What did his note say? If you want to know, you should  
read my sequel! .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Korai Rumikashi: Yeah, I know, I'm evil. You must be thinking 'WHY DID SHE MAKE IT HAVE SUCH A DEPRESSING ENDING?' well, I'll tell you: Now, there's room for a sequel! So yeah, don't flame me too much, I promise I will right all these wrongs! So, if you would just review now, I'm open to suggestions for my sequel, since I have yet to write it, but I have a basic idea! Yeah. So click GO and then you can flame me or, you can tell me if it was ok, or suggestions! I love my devoted readers! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! Be Patient, I will write that sequel for you, or I give my cousin permission to slaughter me with a frying pan! 


End file.
